


Prue's Letter

by moondancera



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Prue writes her sisters a letter before she died.





	Prue's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of charmed. They belong to their respective owners.
> 
> I wrote this back on 7/26/04 and I decided to repost this with a little editing hete, so I hope ya'll like it.

If you are finding this, than I have passed on. I am so sorry for this and everything I have left undone.

Piper, I am sorry that I left you as the oldest now and I am so sorry to lay such a burden on you. I know that being the oldest is going to be tough on you, but I know you have the strength to bear it now. Plus you have Leo to lean on if you need him and I am sure that the two of you are going to last through the lifetimes. You two are really good together, and I am so glad the higher ups let you get married, even though I wrecked your second try at a wedding. I am extremely sorry about that. Always remember the reasons why you married him, I am sure it will help you through almost all the problems you will face in your marriage.

Phoebe, I never thought of you as a failure. I love you, my littlest sister. You might have been a thorn in my side a lot of the time, but that was only because we shared different views on some things. I am glad of the time that we actually did spend being sisters, I think in some way it made up for us being so separated when we were younger. I hope things with Cole works out for the best for all those concerned. Don't give up on your life and have as much fun as you can, for the both of us.

I am sorry that I will not be sharing the rest of your lives with you, my sisters, but I will never leave you. I will be watching from the after, most likely with Grams and Mom. So don 't mourn me, for I am not truly gone.

Blessed be,

Prue


End file.
